


Operation DDS

by svtfiloficfest, yoondong



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Swearing, bffs!Wonwoo/Jun, gaguhan, slight political ganap
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtfiloficfest/pseuds/svtfiloficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoondong/pseuds/yoondong
Summary: A trip to Espanya finds Wonwoo enamoured with a boy who spills water all over his shirt. The catch? DDS pala.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 20
Kudos: 67





	Operation DDS

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT:** LOMI020  
>  **OPM:** Grammar Nazi - Reese Lansangan  
>  **Disclaimer: Hindi ang svtfiloficfest o mga mod ang mga manunulat ng kathang ito. Ang mga may-akda ay ita-tag sa araw ng reveals (tatlong araw pagkatapos ma-post ang lahat ng akda.)** Ang mga karakter sa kathang ito ay nakabase sa sariling paglalarawan ng may-akda at hindi nito nirerepresenta kung sino ang mga artista sa kanilang totoong buhay. Hindi layunin ng may-akda ang saktan sila, ang kanilang mga pamilya, o kanilang mga kaibigan. Ang kathang ito at ang mga orihinal na karakter ay pag-aari ng may akda. 
> 
> **Note ni Otor:** unang una, sorry kay soonyoung at naging dds siya. prompter, thank you for giving me the chance to put my take on this! i could have done better, sorimasen. shawrawt sa bff kong si k for being my cheerleader while i yelled over this. paalala sa lahat: magparehistro kapag kaya na at huwag matatakot sa pasista!

**jun:** wonuuu nasan ka na?

**jun:** sorry magsstart na kasi klase ko soon :(

Napabuntong-hininga si Wonwoo sa messages ng best friend niya. Late na kasi sila dinismiss ng last prof niya kaya napalate na rin yung alis niya ng campus. Not to mention wala siyang matiyempuhan na ikot, kasi they’re either full or ibang route yung daan. Kalahating oras pa siya naglakad-lakad bago makasakay. Bakit parang ang daming pinanganak ngayon? Today of all days pa, kung kailan may importanteng lalakarin siya. Thanks, universe.

Dumungaw siya sa butas ng jeep. Wala, traffic pa rin talaga. His watch reads 1:13pm, and kalalabas pa lang nila ng campus. His next class starts at 4, at sa lagay ng kalsada ngayon, mukhang di na siya aabot. Okay, erase. Wag muna natin isipin yan kasi baka magkatotoo, and that’s the last thing he wants. Ayaw na ayaw niyang nakakamiss ng klase kasi sobrang lala ng roster of profs niya this sem: either super strict with attendance, pala-recit, puro report, o laging wala. Unfortunately, his major later ticks the first three checkboxes--wala yatang araw na hindi pumasok ang ever-sipag nilang prof, so walang breathing time.

**won:** Sobrang traffic. Baka mamaya pa ako abutin. Tangina.

**won:** Go ahead na, I’ll be fine. Magtatanong na lang ako.

**jun:** sorry ah :( message ka pa rin pagdating mo, baka free na ako by then.

**jun:** ingat, won! see you soon!

**won:** Thank you uli. Good luck sa klase mo.

This traffic is out of his control. Wala na rin naman siyang magagawa kasi pag nainis lang siya, it’s surely going to affect his mood throughout the day, at madadamay lang din yung iba pa niyang intindihin. Kahit naiinis siya kasi wala man lang ginagawang maayos na aksyon yung gobyerno tungkol sa trapiko (public transportation pa may pakana, really?) kasi lahat sila naka-pribadong sasakyan at kayang-kaya magpa-clear ng lane kahit sila lang naman dadaan, he chooses to keep quiet instead.

(Pero tangina pa rin nila.)

Wonwoo Jeon, ang ating magiting na main character. Third year Public Ad major, Iskolar ng Bayan, paborito ni mama. Naniniwala sa kasabihang _ang kagrupong pabuhat, pangalan hindi sinusulat_. President scholar. Mythic rank sa ML. In better terms, bukod na pinagpalang anak ni Lord. Galit sa freeloaders, sa mga mababagal maglakad, at sa ignorante. Nangangarap paglingkuran ang Pilipinas bilang public official, pero kapag ‘di pinalad, abugado ni mama na lang.

Said Jeon Wonwoo ay en route from Katipunan to Espanya, sa kadahilanang humingi ng pabor sa kanya ang nakababatang kapatid para ipasa ang requirements for USTET. Busy kasi with work immersion ang bunso kaya siya ang naantasang gumawa nito. Wala rin naman siyang choice, kasi busy ang magulang nila sa trabaho. Besides, it’s been a while mula noong nakadayo siya uli sa Pontifical and Royal University of Santo Tomas. With his busy schedule and full load of units, ayaw na talaga siyang pagpahingahin ng UP. Charot. Half charot.

Ang init. Masikip sa jeep pati, rush hour eh. Pinamaypay ni Wonwoo ang brown envelope encased in a clear plastic cover in an attempt na mahanginan siya kahit papaano, pero tinigil niya kasi baka malukot pa yung mga papeles sa loob. _Badtrip_. Hindi niya dala yung portable minifan niya kasi nakalimutan niyang i-charge.

What’s even worse is that sobrang malala yung pagm-manspread nung katabi niya. _Kuya, magkano bayad mo?_ Sa pagkakaalam ng sambayanan, sampung piso lang ang regular fare ng jeep. Nueve kung estudyante, senior, o PWD.

_Kapag manspreader, singkwenta._ Wonwoo shifts uncomfortably in his seat, willing na sana makaramdam yung katabi niya na _‘ay, nasa public transpo pala ako,’_ at umayos ng upo. Sadly, mas dense pa sa paboritong chocolate cake ng best friend niyang si Jun ang napakahusay niyang katabi kaya dedma lang. Ay, okay. Salamat sa lahat.

Kalma, Won.

Pinikit niya mata niya. Napaka-wrong timing naman ng pag-breakdown ng LRT2. Actually, wala naman tamang timing. Matagal na problema naman na talaga ang mass transportation sa Pilipinas. Sa LRT pa lang, laging siksikan at nagkakaaberya sa pagdating ng mga tren, among many others. Naalala na naman niya nung kumalas yung bagon sa MRT and people had to walk along the riles of the train. Sobrang daming struggles ng working class when it comes to transpo, tapos dadagdag pa ang isyung pantrabaho, tulad ng mga hindi nabibigyan ng sapat na kita’t benepisyo. Mayroon namang mga hindi regular kahit matagal nang naninilbihan sa kumpanya... It’s at times like this where flame for his desire to serve the people increases.

After a long, exhilarating commute, dumating na si Wonwoo sa kinaroroonan niya. The jeep finally enters the long stretch that is España Boulevard. Napakatraffic, Kuya Wil. Medyo grateful si Wonwoo na hindi siya nag-OOTD today kasi he’ll just be regretting every moment of it. While there’s nothing wrong with being pawisan, nakakapanghinayang lang isipin na masasyang lang yung porma niya.

It’s a little bit after 2:30PM nang tumigil sila sa Gate 02. Wonwoo clutches his things as he alights the jeep, ready to present his ID card at pumirma sa log. Medyo matao today, uwian na kasi ng ibang estudyante. The campus is swarmed with people of various departments and colleges, along with outsiders like him. Hindi niya ineexpect na ganito karami yung makakasabay niya.

Kuya traffic aide gives them the go signal to cross the street kaya tumawid na siya. Tumigil muna siya sa isa sa mga benches near QPav to catch his breath. Maaga pa naman (slight), and he thinks he can make it back to Katip just in time for his next class. He peers into the envelope to double-check the papers. Sumunod niyang nilabas ang cellphone para ipaalam kay Jun na nasa UST na siya.

**won:** UST na. Good luck sa klase mo!

**jun:** yay sige! salamaaat, sabihin mo pag andito ka pa mamaya libre kita merienda

Nalimot niya magtanong sa guard kung saan yung admissions office. Just when he’s about to turn his heel to go back to the gate, there’s already a swarm of people there, nag-iintay na mapapasok. Ayaw naman na niyang abalahin si kuya kasi ang dami na niyang ina-accommodate, kaya bumuntong-hininga siya. Nahihiya na rin naman na siyang i-text si Jun kasi nasa klase ito at baka nakakaistorbo pa siya lalo.

His phone dings, signaling a notification. Baka si Jun, asking him about his commute. _Sana si Jun,_ para ma-segway niya yung usapan into him asking where the admission office was. Dali-dali niyang binuksan ang Messages app only to find a text from Smart telling him his promo has expired, i-dial na lang daw ang *123# to subscribe to his favorite offer again.

Amputa.

There goes his pagsearch sa mapa ng campus. Ang laki laki kasi ng school, tapos wala man lang directory or something, ano ba yan. (As if UPD wasn’t enormous either, pero iba kasi ‘to, okay. Magkaibang teritoryo.)

Umiling na lang si Wonwoo at nagsimulang maglakad. Mahahanap niya naman yun, and for sure may mga guards pa diyan na nakastation, right? He reaches for his bag to get his tumbler of water. Buti naisipan niyang mag-refill bago umalis ng campus, kasi it would be too much of a hassle for him to buy somewhere. Not to mention buying bottled water would mean ending up with a single-use plastic. Masama yun for the environment, ‘no! Kaya nasanay na rin siya magdala ng sariling tubigan. Nakatipid na, good for the earth pa. Inayos niya yung bag sa balikat niya at dumiretso ng tingin.

Sa dami ng tao, naririnig niya ang snippets ng conversations nila. Some are making plans to study (“G ba sa coworking mamaya?” “Basta ‘wag sa Amo Yamie, ang daming nagmomomol d’on eh.”), drink (“Uwi muna akong dorm tapos meet tayo sa P. Campa!”), and just… reklamo (“Tangina, may likod pa pala yung questionnaire. Bakit kasi sa scratch paper nakaprint ‘yun?”). Gumaan nang kaunti ang nararamdaman ni Wonwoo at natatawa siya sa loob-loob. Binuksan niya ang takip sa tubigan para makainom na.

He’s minding his own business sa paglalakad nang may makabunggo sa kanya. A head of dark hair buried in a grey hoodie at titig na titig sa pagseselpown. Ah, kaya naman pala. Hindi naka-uniform eh, so Wonwoo assumes he doesn’t go here..? Question mark?

“Uy!” sambit ni Wonwoo, almost toppling over. Matangkad siya, yes, pero his friends keep on saying na he’s too skinny. Mukha lang siyang may malaking katawan but he thinks it’s because of the clothes he tends to wear: oversized, loose shirts and joggers. Kahit pamorma niya on days he feels like dressing up ay usually baggy outfits. Bilang bukas ang tubigan niya, the water spills all over his shirt. _Ah, gago. The world’s really testing him today, ‘no?_ He could feel the stares of the students around them.

Pero the guy is not fazed. Ay, ang kapal naman neto. His eyes are still glued to his phone, so Wonwoo takes a peek at the screen. _Ano ba yung kinababaliwan niya na mukhang mas importante pa sa paghingi ng sorry?_

Lo and behold, bumungad kay Wonwoo ay ang hero selection screen sa Mobile Legends. The small countdown on the upper left corner indicates that the game is about to start soon. Tangina, kaya pala. Kaya Wonwoo takes it as his cue to apologize na lang, kasi mukhang walang balak si kuya.

“Sorry ah,” sabi niya, trying his hardest not to sound rude. Hindi niya teritoryo ito, kaya dapat mabait siya. “‘Di ko sinasadya.”

_‘Hindi sinasadyang makasira ng araw?’_ Wonwoo wants to reply kasi fuck, his patience’s running thin. Kinuha niya yung panyo sa bulsa niya to dab at the front of his shirt, baka sakaling makatulong.

At sa wakas ay na-aware na si kuyang ML player sa kanyang surroundings; nahimasmasan na siya na _puta brad, nakabangga pala ako, dapat magsorry ako_. He looks up, all in his chinito glory, at sabay nanlaki ang mata. “Gags, sorry, sorry, hindi ko napansin--”

Wonwoo forces on a smile. “Okay na,” he answers. Ayaw na niya makipagtalo kasi anong oras na, he has to commute pa pabalik ng Katipunan if he wants to make it to class on time. “Pwede mo na lang ba ituro kung saan yung Office of Admissions niyo?”

Kaso wala, nganga na si kuya. Nagstart na yung game eh. Sobrang lakas ng volume pati, kasi naririnig niya yung intro spiel ng female narrator sa game. _Five seconds ‘til the enemy reaches the battlefield. Smash them! All troops deployed._ All too familiar, kasi there are times where Wonwoo favors staying up late para magparank imbes na magbasa for his majors. Guilty.

Pero hindi naman siya kupal tulad nitong nakabangga sa kanya na hindi man lang nag-abot ng kung anong pamunas. Kahit maayos na sorry lang eh, kaso wala. Salamat na lang sa lahat. When he feels like hindi naman siya talaga papansinin, he starts to walk away.

“Uy, uy, uy, sa’n ka pupunta?” he faintly hears someone call for him. Tumalikod siya at si kuyang walang modo pala. In fairness, cute siya. Yun nga lang, walang manners. Nag-GMRC kaya ‘to nung elementary?

“Hahanap ako ng kausap ko,” Wonwoo deadpans. “Naiistorbo ata kita.” he pauses kasi may mga kotse na papasok ng parking, which gives Kuya Chinito time to catch up to him. Ah, shit. So much for avoiding him. “Sorry na nga,” sabi niya, insincere, eyes still locked on his phone. “Hiramin mo na lang shirt ko, may extra ako sa bag.”

“Ayoko, baka budol ka.”

“Kuya, kuhanin mo na lang. Maaagawan na ako ng turtle dito oh.” siya pa may gana maging iritable, grabe talaga. “Sorry na kasi. Kuya, wait lang. Ranked game ‘to, isang star na lang.” Ngunit imbes na maasar, natawa rito si Wonwoo. He understands the struggle. May retribution ka nga, hindi mo naman mala-last hit yung sa jungle, wala rin.

Something sparks in Wonwoo’s mind. “Ayoko, mag-AFK ka muna.” he has a devilish glint in his eyes. “Ita-tap ko ‘yang screen mo.” _Napakamature_.

The boy’s eyes widen in terror. “No,” sabi niya, “Kuya naman. Ngayon lang ako nakapaglaro uli, patapos na yung season.”

Wonwoo laughs at this. He knows the feeling, as someone who plays the game on wee hours of the night while he procrastinates his readings. Masyado niya ring na-eenjoy ang pag-uuto rito kay kuya, medyo nalimutan niya na may hinahabol pala siya na oras. “Turo mo na lang sa akin kung saan yung Admissions Office niyo,” he says, checking his phone. Time is running and he can’t afford to lose one second of it.

Sadyang naaaliw lang siya asarin si kuyang mukhang matatalo pa.

“Ha? Sige, yun lang pala,” tumingin ito kay Wonwoo at tumango. “Sa Dapitan side siya eh, malayo-layong lakarin pa. Okay lang?” and with this, Wonwoo laughs. _Sinusubukan mo ba ako?_ Pinalaki siya ng UP na masanay sa pag-aalay lakad. He hums in reply, and they start walking.

Medyo concerned si Wonwoo sa kasama niyang busy mag-ML kasi maraming tao. The chances of him bumping into another person (or people, really) are high. Baka lalong matagalan lang. Iwan niya na lang kaya? Lumingon si Wonwoo rito. Focused na focused sa paglalaro, kaya hindi niya namamalayan na tinitignan na ito. Medyo napapansin din ni Wonwoo na may mga taong minamatahan ang kasama niya. Ah, so hindi lang pala siya.

Cute rin naman kasi si kuya. Chinito, matangkad, cute pumorma… kahit papaano. Grey hoodie kahit mainit-init pa sa labas, jogger pants, gym bag. Wonwoo’s guessing gym buff, pero his arms aren’t _that_ noticeable yet. The lanyard around his neck doesn’t give anything away rin, and Wonwoo’s eyesight was sadly far from 20/20 which sucks. Dito nagsimula ang panghuhula sa isipan niya. Mukha siyang tao from a Science course. Either way, he knows he should stop guessing and just ask him directly.

“Bakit ang daming tumitingin?” he asks instead. Medyo na-conscious na tuloy siya. Siguro naman hindi nila first time makakita ng outsider dito, ‘no? Binaling niya na lamang yung atensyon niya nang makarating sila sa entrance ng parking. Napa- _”huh?”_ lang si Kuya Chinito na still very much busy with his game. By the looks of it he seems like he’s losing, kasi nakakunot na ang noo nito. Oblivious to his surroundings, Wonwoo had to pull him away kasi may paparating na sasakyan.

After another annoyed huff, Kuya Chinito finally brings his phone down at tinignan siya. Halatang annoyed buhat ng laro eh.

“Kaya today?” biro nito, trying to lighten the mood. “Gusto mo ako maglaro niyan?” of course, he does not mean that, pero the way his face brightened up, mukhang desperado na talaga siya sa laro.

“Talaga?!” tanong nito. “Ano na bang rank mo? Baka hindi ka magaling ha,” biro nito. Ay, the audacity. They cross the parking muna, Wonwoo flashing a smile of thanks kay kuya guard na nagm-man ng daan.

“Mythic na ‘ko,” Wonwoo says, trying not to sound mayabang. Honestly, kung sino rin namang naglalaro eh mamamangha. Mahirap na maglaro ngayon. Kuya Chinito looks at him, impressed. “Wow ah. Talaga lang?”

“‘Wag mo ‘ko ma-wow diyan,” the taller says, “sabihin mo muna ano pangalan mo.” _I can’t keep on calling you Kuya Chinito in my head._ He means no harm naman eh, tsaka how is he to address him properly?

Kuya Chinito laughs at this, and Wonwoo thinks _wow, ang cute mo naman ngumiti isa pa nga diyan_. “Shi tawag ng mga friends ko sakin,” sabi niya. “Nickname lang. Mahaba real name ko eh,” napahawak siya sa batok at ngumiti na naman, at naramdaman ni Wonwoo ang paghuhurumintado ng puso niya.

_Lord, ito na ba?_

Nararamdaman niya rin ang magiging irap ni Jun pag nagkwento na siya mamaya. Cute lang naman eh, bakit ba? Naglalaro pa ng ML, edi sobrang plus points. Baka magkaroon na ng panibagong rason si Wonwoo sa pagpunta sa UST. Joke.

“Ay, shet!”

Lumingon siya at nakita ang lugmok na mukha ni Shi. “Ano nangyari?” napatigil na naman sila sa tapat ng isa pang building na may letters na COA sa labas. Based on what he sees, College of Accountancy yun: pugad ng mga estudyanteng lumuluha’t lumalaban.

“AFK warning, wala na, ayoko na,” Shi says, “bawas credit score.” The students around them are still staring, at hindi niya alam kung iniiwasan lang ni Shi yung tanong o hindi niya narinig. At this point medyo nahihiya na si Wonwoo magtanong. Nakita niyang sinara na lang ni Shi ang phone niya.

“Oh, ‘di ka na maglalaro?” he asks instead. Baka naman hindi talaga narinig, pero pwede ring ina-avoid niya yung question. O baka nag-ooverthink lang si Wonwoo as a water sign, kasi why would Shi avoid that, ‘di ba?

Shi shakes his head. “‘Wag na, bawas na rin. Matatalo na pati,” he pauses as they cross the street kasabay ng iba pang estudyante, most of them frantic as they speedwalk through the infamous Shibuya Crossing ng university. Wonwoo doesn’t say anything, not yet. Nararamdaman niyang may sasabihin pa si Shi.

“Ikaw? ‘Di mo sinabi pangalan mo, baka budol ka ah,” he jokes, adjusting the gym bag’s strap. He lets out a laugh and _wow, grabe, gan’to pala tunog ng anghel._

Wonwoo mirrors the smile on Shi’s face. “Grabe, pumayag ka kaya!” They slow down a bit, dahil feeling atang nasa Luneta yung mga naglalakad sa harap nila. “Basta sabihin mo real name mo sa’kin. Wonwoo Jeon, UPD, Public Ad.”

Inabot ni Shi ID niya. There’s a sticker covering where his photo should be, kaya hindi masilayan ni Wonwoo. Soonyoung Kwon, Faculty of Engineering. _Ay, wow._ Ibang klase naman pala si Kuya Chinito. “Engineering?” he asks, an eyebrow raised. He doesn’t look like the type, pero at the same time he does. Luh, pa’no ‘yun? It’s the chinito eyes, _definitely the chinitio eyes._

Hindi na namamalayan ni Wonwoo yung oras, at mukhang magkakaroon siya ng first absent niya. Does his cute na kasama make up for it? Pwede na siguro, direk. Pero fuck, sayang yung pasok niya.

The diablo in his ear’s whispering _‘okay lang ‘yan, cute naman siya_ ,’ to him.

“Mechanical engineering,” Soonyoung replies, grabbing Wonwoo’s arm to steer him to the other part of the sidewalk kung saan wala masyadong naglalakad. _Ang galing mo naman, baby!_ Ay, mali.

Wonwoo hums in response. “Thanks pala ah. Ipapasa ko kasi application ng kapatid ko.” Why did he feel like ang daldal niya? Ano ba, stop overthinking everything, _puta naman_.

After passing by the gazebos, more students in uniforms na mukhang pambata (“AB yan, oo, pang-elem uniform nila,” Soonyoung whispers to him.), they finally stop by Tan Yan Kee, to which was explained to him as tahanan ng mga estudyanteng BS Org. Glaring white yet , they stop in front of it.

“Bawal ako pumasok, hindi ako naka-uniform,” Soonyoung informs him, “hintayin kita sa labas.” Ang sweet, may pahintay. Okay, hindi na talaga papasok. Bye, Atty.! Joke, masama ‘yun.

“Wala ka bang klase?”

“Wala. Libre mo na lang ako ng lunch.” the glint in his eyes are mischievous. Ah, gago. Mukhang mapili pa sa pagkain ‘to, kaya mukhang lagas allowance niya. Tangina naman oh.

“Naisahan mo yata ako ah,” Wonwoo answers, “ako yata natapunan ng tubig dito, baka nakalimutan mo?”

“Napa-AFK ako dahil sayo, ‘wag kang ano. Sige na, baka dumami pa tao,” Soonyoung gently pushes him towards the entrance, “lunch after ah?”

Once seated inside and waiting for his turn, Wonwoo whips out his phone to find a text from Junhui. Hindi niya naramdaman yung pagtunog nito dahil masyado ata siya nalibang kay Soonyoung (at sa mga ngiti nito).

**jun:** kumusta???

 **won:** Okay lang! Naghihintay na ako.

**won:** May nameet ako :-)

**jun:** WEH

 **jun:** WONWOO MATINIK

 **jun:** ang bilis ha

 **jun:** ano itsura

 **jun:** ano pangalan

 **jun:** from what college

 **jun:** wonwoo SAGOT

**won:** Chinito, tiga-Engg?

 **won:** Soonyoung Kwon pangalan

 **won:** Worth a shot pero kilala mo ba?

**jun:** totoo ka ba…………….

 **jun:** hoy

 **jun:** won

**won:** Bakit..?

**jun:** gago yan yung tiga-gawi last season

 **jun:** yung nagviral kasi DDS gawa ng posts sa fb

 **jun:** DDS YAN GAGO

 **jun:** ABORT

Naramdaman ni Wonwoo yung pamumutla ng mukha niya (at paglaglag ng puso niya from a distance).


End file.
